


Die Abstimmung III

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [81]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Crack, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Also, Thiel, ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich könnte jetzt etwas Hochprozentiges brauchen.“>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Die Abstimmung III

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack/Humor – Spoiler (siehe am Ende) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Und noch eine Art Fortsetzung zu „Die Abstimmung“.  
> A/N: Ich verspreche, jetzt höre ich endlich auf ;)  
> Länge: 704 Wörter  
> Zeit: 60 Minuten

***

„Also, Thiel, ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich könnte jetzt etwas Hochprozentiges brauchen.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Haben Sie nicht schon mehr als genug Sekt auf unsere bevorstehende Hochzeit getrunken?“

Er seufzte. „Hören Sie mir bloß damit auf. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie-“

Thiel baute sich vor ihm auf. „Das ist alles nur Ihre Schuld!“

„Meine Schuld?“ fragte er konsterniert. „Was soll das heißen, meine Schuld?“

„Na an mir liegt es jedenfalls nicht! Bei mir hat noch nie jemand gedacht, ich wäre … na Sie wissen schon.“

„Schwul? Bisexuell?“

Thiel funkelte ihn wütend an. „Aber Sie mit Ihrer blöden Erbschaft! Jetzt sehen Sie, was Sie davon haben!“

Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern. Und überhaupt, jeder, der mich kennt, weiß doch, daß es mir nur ums Geld ging.“ Das klang jetzt allerdings auch irgendwie … „Also ich meine … Sie wissen schon, wie ich das meine. Und jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so ungastlich und bieten Sie mir endlich etwas zu trinken an. Immerhin hat uns Ihr dem Cannabis zugeneigter Herr Vater in diese peinliche Lage gebracht.“

Thiel seufzte. „Korn?“

„Ein Whiskey wäre mir lieber.“

„Boerne …“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Sie trinken Korn. Wenn Sie was anderes wollen, gehen Sie in Ihre eigene Wohnung. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wieso Sie schon wieder …“

„Wieso ich schon wieder was?“ fragte er nach, als Thiel keine Anstalten machte, den Satz zu beenden.

Aber Thiel seufzte nur und drehte sich um.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“

„Na der Korn kommt nicht von alleine ins Wohnzimmer.“

…

„Sie bewahren den Schnaps im Schlafzimmer auf? Muß ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Das war ein Geschenk. Und das steht schon seit Jahren hier, weil …“ Thiel drehte sich mit der leicht eingestaubten Flasche in der Hand zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Achseln. „… weil ich es damals auf die Schnelle hier abgestellt habe.“

„Meinen Sie, der ist noch gut?“

„Boerne … das ist Schnaps.“ Thiel öffnete die Flasche, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und fing an zu husten. „Hier … ist ganz … ausgezeichnet.“

Konsterniert nahm er die Flasche aus Thiels Hand und wischte sie sorgfältig ab. „Ich dachte ja eher an Gläser. Aber wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, Sie müßten Ihre Männlichkeit unter Beweis stellen …“ Er nahm einen Schluck. Ohne zu husten. Aber verdammt, das brannte wie die Hölle. „Was um Himmels willen ist das?“

„Korn.“ Thiel grinste.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich die Flasche genauer an. „Mit Chili?“

„Gibt dem ganzen etwas mehr Würze.“ Thiel grinste immer noch.

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Können wir uns dann jetzt vielleicht Gläser nehmen und uns setzen? Wie zivilisierte Personen das üblicherweise tun?“

„Haben Sie was gegen mein Schlafzimmer?“

„Pfff … außer, daß es hier noch unordentlicher ist als im Rest Ihrer Wohnung?“ Er ließ seinen Blick demonstrativ durch den Raum schweifen. „Und daß dieser Bettbezug wirklich grauenhaft ist … wie können Sie bloß mit diesen ganzen Totenköpfen ruhig schlafen?“

„Das fragen Sie mich? In Ihrer Wohnung steht ein Skelett!“

„Ja, aber nicht im Schlafzimmer!“

„Sie sind doch wohl der letzte, den das –“ Thiel stockte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was?“

Thiel lachte.

„Was!?“

„Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden – “ Thiel japste nach Luft und nahm einen neuen Anlauf. „Endlich! Der passende Mann zu meiner Bettwäsche!“

Eine Weile sah er sprachlos zu, wie Thiel Tränen lachte.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von diesem Teufelsgebräu. Darauf würde ihm doch wohl noch eine Entgegnung einfallen!

***

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dröhnte sein Schädel, wie er das seit bald 30 Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Und der Anblick der Totenköpfe am frühen Morgen war genauso grauenvoll, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Schnell schloß er die Augen wieder. Thiels Schnarchen machte die Situation auch nicht angenehmer. Hastig öffnete er die Augen wieder. Nach drei Schrecksekunden rüttelte er beherzt an Thiels Schulter. Er sah ja gar nicht ein, daß er alleine in diesem Elend sein sollte.

„Was’n los?“ Thiel wehrte seine Hand halbherzig ab und blinzelte ihn an. „Boerne?“

„Davon darf nie jemand etwas erfahren.“ Boerne drehte sich trotz der rasenden Kopfschmerzen zu Thiel um. „Sonst werden wir Ihren heiratswütigen Vater nie wieder los!“

Thiel stöhnte.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack/Humor – „Endlich! Der passende Mann zu meiner Bettwäsche!“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nachtruhe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431578) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)




End file.
